Remus Powers
by SnivellusSnape2003
Summary: Remus Powers was confused. You would be too, if you found out you were the child of an immortal Greek goddess. Especially if said goddess was an eternal maiden... When Remus shows up at Camp Half-Blood, Artemis has some explaining to do... WARNING: Rape, violence, and swearing. PG-13 type stuff. I DON"T OWN THIS, OBVIOUSLY.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis was walking in the woods, alone, at night, when it hit her. Literally. An arrow hit her on the shoulder, making her vision fuzzy. The last thing she saw before it went black was a tall, thin man. When she woke up, it was daytime. Every part of her body ached, and her clothes were gone. She heard leaves rustling and looked up to see a man. He was hiking. The man looked down to see her and immediately pulled off his hoodie and gave it to her. Artemis put it on. He then gave her some water. "Who are you, ma'am?" He asked her. "I am Artemis." Artemis replied. "Artemis, let me take you home to my wife. She will help you." The man said. Artemis tried to use her powers, but found they didn't work. Reluctantly, she agreed to let the man take her back to his wife. The man helped her to his car. On the drive back, The man Introduced himself as John Powers. He said his wife's name was Mary. When they got to his place, Mary gave Artemis some clothes and gave her some advil for the pain. Mary saw the spot where the arrow had hit her and asked what happened. Artemis told her about the arrow hitting her, the strange man, and everything going black. Mary said that The arrow had some kind of poison on it, but didn't know what it was. Artemis decided to take a risk. She could slowly feel her powers coming back and decided to test her and John. She summoned some ambrosia. To someone who couldn't see through the mist, it would look like she had pulled a lemon bar out of her pocket. Mary stepped back. "How did you do that?" She asked, scared. "I am Artemis, greek goddess of the hunt, moon, and eternal maiden." John had come into the room. "But- but how are you real? I thought the greek gods and goddesses were myths!" John said. Thunder rumbled in the sky. "Think again. All of the 'Mythology' as you call it is real. Gods, heroes, Titans, monsters, Giants. All of it." Artemis told him. "And you're a goddess? Wow!" John replied. "How is your world hidden from humans?" Mary asked. "Hecate, goddess of magic, controls the mist, a veil- like thing that makes our world invisible to mortals. Almost all mortals can't see through the mist. Those of you that can see through the mist usually have some special purpose in the greek world." Artemis explained. "Now, I really must be going. Thank you for your help, It was nice to meet you. Goodbye!" Artemis said as she disappeared in flash of light.

I wrote this when I was about 11, It's not the greatest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Right gang, second chapter. LET'S DO THIS!_

When you are an immortal being, it is rather easy to hide a pregnancy. That was not Artemis's problem. Her problem was that she was an eternal maiden. Eternal maidens don't have kids. She knew that, she was not a dummy. As soon as she found out, she did the obvious thing that you would do if you found yourself unwillingly pregnant; she got an abortion. Or, _tried_ to get an abortion. To the surprise of everyone involved in the process, the embryo inside of Artemis could not be aborted. Maybe it was the godly blood, maybe not, but whatever the reason, Artemis was going to be a mother. Ugh.

The next step, she supposed, was to figure out who the father was. That was easy, no one. Artemis had never had sex with a man, dated a man,or been attracted to a man. Same goes for women, too. As she wracked her brain, she remembered the nice clear sighted couple she had met after she had woken up naked in the woods after being drugg- oh. Well, giving the baby to the father wasn't an option. Neither were any of the girls from the hunt. An orphanage was not an option either. Nope. Do not even go there. She decided to postpone the decision making for this particular issue until closer to the due date.

Unfortunately, she got a bit…preoccupied and completely forgot about what she would do with the child once it was born. No one, not even Zoë, knew she was pregnant. If the child was a girl, she could raise it to be a huntress. If it were a boy, well… then we'd have an issue.

We have an issue. On May 17th, 2000, Artemis gave birth to a baby boy. She named him Remus John, after the wolf baby of Roman times, and John Powers, the man that had helped her after she was raped. "Oh there's a thought," she mused. "I could give Mary and John my child. John's a good man, and Mary a good woman. They are clear sighted and know about the godly world, so it wouldn't be a huge surprise." So, that night, Artemis wrote a letter to the Powers.

It read:

 _Dear Mary and John,_

 _This is Remus John, named after the wolf child of ancient rome and you, John, the man that helped me after I was raped. I thank you deeply, and I hope you will be able to take good care of my child. He is a demigod, half god (me), and half mortal. He will, most likely, be diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. This is not true, and he should not be medicated. His ADHD is his battle reflexes, they will save his life. As for the dyslexia, his brain is hardwired for ancient greek, which works differently than modern languages. He will not be an easy child. Demigods are targeted by monsters, and will be attacked because of their godly scent. To protect him, you must not let him know about the immortal world. Come to think of it, it would be best if you let him believe you are his birth parents for as long as possible. I would like to inform you of a summer camp, called Camp Half-Blood. It will be the safest place for him when he is older. It is in New York, look for Delphi Strawberry Services. You should send him there when he is about 12 years old. This compass is a gift, give it to him before he goes to camp for the first time. Thank you, and take good care of my son._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Artemis, Goddess of the moon and hunt_

She wrapped the baby in a blanket, and set off, in the night, to the quiet town of Plymouth, Massachusetts. She stuck the letter in the blanket beside the sleeping infant, and put her necklace on him. It was a charm of half of a moon, and the leader of the hunt had a necklace with a matching one. Then, she rang the doorbell and disappeared, in a flash of blinding light.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the fuck rings the bell at two in the morning?" Mary grumbled, getting out of bed. Putting on her slippers, she went downstairs and opened the door, to see an infant wrapped in a blanket, with a letter pressed up against his cheek. She picked up the child, taking it inside, and then going upstairs to wake John.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, 'SOMEONE GAVE US A BABY'? THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS, MARY!" John shouted. "John, be quiet, you'll wake him up!" Mary whisper-shouted. "I found a baby on the front step with a letter in his hand." "What'd the letter say?" John asked. "I don't know, I haven't read it yet," Mary replied. John looked at her with what seemed to be confusion.

"You didn't read the letter? Who finds a baby and doesn't read the letter?" John said.

"Um, people that decide to wake up their spouse and tell them they have a child now?" She retorted.

John's eyes went wide. "A child? Our child? Mary, we don't know if this child is ours! Hell, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl!"

"How about we read the letter?" Mary suggested.

"What a brilliant idea, Mary. Thank you for thinking of that _after_ you nearly gave me a heart failure and not before." John replied. "Oh, shut it you." Mary said, playfully shoving him as they went downstairs. John picked up the letter, Mary reading over his shoulder.

"A demigod?"

"MONSTERS?"

"Camp what now?"

"Oh, cool compass!" John exclaimed, upon noticing the compass tucked into the blanket. "And it looks like Artemis gave him a necklace, too." Mary stated. "Well, John… do we keep him?"

"I mean, he IS named after me…" John replied. Mary looked up at him. "We're parents." John smiled at the sleeping baby. "Hey there, Remus. I'm your dad."

Mary looked up at John, worried. "John, where are we gonna put it? We don't have a crib or anything yet."

And that is how Remus Powers spent his first night with Mary and John in an open sock drawer.

A/N: What'd ya think? I mean, it's okay, not my best, and it's pretty late for me. I'll try to update every weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, no more back story. Are you ready? Are you suuuuure? Are you suuuuure you're suuuuure? (Hint: The answer is three letters long and rhymes with res)_

 _Almost 13 years later…_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEP. "Shut up, stupid alarm clock! Curse you! Curse your family! Curse the sun!" I mumble-yell, stumbling out of bed. It was the last day of school. The last day of sixth grade. I'm not very good at school. I have dyslexia, which is like, the hardest goddamn word to spell, and ADHD, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (god, that's a mouthful), or as I like to call it, attention- OMG IS THAT A SQUIRREL? (A/N: I really do have adhd and dyslexia, and it really is the most unfair word besides lisp.) I nearly broke my neck getting dressed. Don't laugh, shirts are hard! Anyway, I was running late because of my near death experience, so I ran as fast as I could to the bus stop. I took my normal seat in the back of the bus with my friend Gavin. I'm sort of Gav's protector. He's really tall, scrawny, has curly hair which he always covers with an old Sox cap, and he's the only kid in the grade to already have a ghost of a mustache and goatee. Also, he never wears shorts, even in the summer, and walks with crutches. But he's cool. He's kinda my only friend, to be honest. "What's up, dude?" He asks. "Nothin' much," I reply. That's pretty much how most of our early-morning conversations go, to be honest. The bus stops again, and a boy with neat brown hair and blue eyes walks on. Matthew Brunswick. Matthew Brunswick has never worked a day in his pretty little life- and he's not planning too. He's not exactly popular, but by high school he'll be one of the top players. He's decent looking, above average at sports, and has a mom on the school board and a wicked rich dad. I hate Matthew Brunswick. "Oh great, we have fans," I mutter to Gavin as Matthew walks toward us. "Hey Remmy! Excited for your last day of sixth grade? Or are you too stupid to pass, faggot?" He taunts, leaning over the seat in front of us. "Shut it Matthew," Gavin mutters. "What was that, cripple? You say something?" He replies. Gav glares up at Matthew. "That's what I thought." Finally, after what seems like 90 billion hours, we get to school. As we're getting off, Matthew trips Gavin, who falls flat on his face. I glare at Matthew and go to help up Gav, who is very focused on making sure his shoes are on correctly. Weird. "Ha! GAY!" Matthew yells. By now, a crowd had formed. "Shut up Matthew, you homophobic asshole!" Said Cheryl. Cheryl's pretty cool. She's popular, but nice. "Ha, what? I didn't say anything like- I mean- ugh!" Matthew stutters, attempting to defend himself. Truth is, Matthew is the rudest person I've ever met. (A/N: Matthew's based off a sixth grader on my bus) He can't open his mouth without offending himself and everyone else that breathes oxygen. Gavin and I choose to leave while the attention isn't on us. "Thanks, Cheryl!" I say as we pass her. She nods her head in recognition.

Besides the rough start, the day went pretty well. Until third period that is…

 **I'm really sorry for not updating… I've been really busy with things.**

 **I might not get around to writing for a while, but I'll try!- Felix (By the way, I have nothing against the LGBTQ+ community. I'm Transgender and Pansexual, I'd just be offending myself.)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, here we go. Chapter 5. Let's do this!_

Third period is kinda a shitty class no matter what happens, but this was by far my worst experience with history class yet.

My teacher, Ms. Langlois, was probably the worst teacher I've ever had. All the history classes had an assembly that day, and being the well-behaved and respectful student I am, I got the seat by Ms. Langlois. I don't know what the assembly was about, I wasn't paying attention, but probably Ancient Greece or Rome or something, since that's what we were studying. About ten minutes in, I got bored, and decided to mess with Matthew. Gavin and I had been perfecting our slingshot abilities since forever, and not to brag, but we're pretty damn good. Stretching back the rubber band loaded with a pencil eraser ever so subtly, I aimed at the back of Matthew's head and let go.

"OW!" He shouted, rubbing his head. "What the fuck was that for?"

"What seems to be the issue, Mr. Brunswick?" Mr. Felt asked, looking at Matthew disappointedly.

"Powers hit me! He threw something at me! A rock or something, I don't know." Matthew responded. He, of course, had no idea if it was even me, but he wants my head on a stick, so I usually get the blame.

"Mr. Powers, outside!" Said Ms. Langlois, with a sort of mad look on her face.

"But-" I started to defend myself.

"NOW!"

Ms. Langlois dragged me outside.

"I swear, Matthew started it! This morning he-" I stopped. Because before me stood not my third period history teacher, no. Before me stood the top half of my third period history teacher, and the bottom of a snake.

"I wouldn't talk, demigod!" The Ms. Langlois- snake lady hissed.

She backed me up, into a corner. I saw my life flash before my eyes, and just when I was about to be snake-chow, something hit her smack in the eye. I turned around, expecting to see some superhero or the police or something, but it was just Gavin.

"GAV, WHAT'S GOING ON?" I yelled.

"Remus! Stay calm!" Gavin replied, continuing to throw things at Ms. Langlois.

"CALM? STAY CALM? GAV, SHE'S A SNAKE! LIKE, ACTUALLY A FUCKING SNAKE!" I yelled back at him.

"Remus, your compass! Use your compass!" Gavin yelled to me as Ms. Langlois got up and started cornering him as she had with me.

"GAVIN I DON'T CARE WHAT DIRECTION I'M FACING, WE NEED TO CALL THE POLICE!" I yelled, looking at him like he had a third eye.

"No, the hande-y part! Twist it!" He shouted. I raised my right eyebrow. "Trust me!" He shouted.

My parents had given me a compass as a gift for my 12th birthday, and never let me leave home without it. Same goes for this weird necklace, but I've had that forever. It's even in my baby pictures. Anyway, the compass. I twisted the handle, and to my surprise, It turned into a sword.

"OHMYGOSHGAVINMYCOMPASSISASWORD!" I screamed in one breath.

"STAB IT! STAB IT BEFORE IT EATS ME!" Gavin screams back. I ran up to Ms. Langlois, and drove the sword through my history teacher, which is not something I thought I'd say. Ever. She let out a screech and disappeared in a yellow powder.

"Gavin." I said.

"Yes?" He responded.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That," he said, "was an echidna."

"Like one of them porcupine thingys?" I asked.

"No, like one of the monsters we learned about in history. From Ancient Greece." He said. Now, at this point, I thought he was crazy. "C'mon, Remus," He said, picking up his crutches. "Let's go to lunch."

"Gavin, an echidna? What-" I started to tell him, but was interrupted.

"Don't say it out loud! Listen, I'll explain later, I promise. Can we just eat now?" He asked, walking to the cafeteria as the bell rang. "Fine. But you'd better tell me what the fuck's going on!" I yelled, jogging after him.

 _ **Okay, um, yes, this does bare a similar relationship to The Lightning Thief, but I tried to make it original. Sorry for not updating in awhile...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Before all y'all come after me with pitchforks and torches, hear me out. I had a million and five things to do. My science team (yes, I'm that nerdy), went to nationals in Ohio, I had to go to Kansas, run the sound for the school play, act in two other plays, memorize a Shakespeare monologue, write a five page essay on why Obama is a good president, finals, a funeral, like, four swim meets, and school. So, um, sorry? I'll try to be better…_

Gavin didn't mention the incident with the enchilada or whatever the hell it's called all through lunch. In fact, he didn't really speak at all, which is weird for him. He kept looking over his shoulder, too, which was not helping my anxiety at the moment. He was quiet all of fifth period, and didn't talk much during study hall either. I sat in seventh period Spanish, tapping my foot, staring at the back of Gavin's head. "¡Señor Powers! ¿Que significa poder en inglés?" Mr. Brody asks. He's nice, and really likes Gavin. Like, first name basis likes. Gav calls him "Max" and has apparently met his father and wife. I dunno, it's kinda weird. "Um… to… be able to?" I answer as the bell rings. "Correct! Have an amazing summer, guys! I'm really proud of you all and how much progress you've made! I know learning a new language is hard, but you've done fantastic! See you next year- now get out of my classroom!" Mr. Brody shouts at us. "You gonna be at camp this summer, Max?" Gavin asks, walking towards the door. "You bet, Gav! I'll stop by, visit my half siblings, and Erin's gonna want to see the other Aphrodite-" he stops, seeing me, waiting for Gavin by the door. "Don't sweat it Max, he's the one I'm here for." Gav says, seeing Mr. Brody's worried face. He's here for me? What? Half siblings? Camp? Aphrodite? I have a billion questions. Mr. Brody's face relaxes. "See you boys later. Have a great summer, Remus. Gavin, keep him out of trouble, or Chiron will have our heads!" he says, as we walk out. Who's Chiron? Why does he care about me staying out of trouble? What does Me. Brody have to do with it? Gavin is never going to hear the end of this.

We miss the bus, and have to walk home. "Hey Gav?" I ask. "Yeah?" He replies. "What, um, what the fuck happened at lunch?" I have to stop myself from yelling at him. "Oh, that. Well, you see, that was what we like to call a monster. They're from the deepest pit of the underworld, and come up to attack demigods, like you." He replies, completely straight faced. "What? Demigod? Monsters? Gavin, what the fuck?" I ask, confused as shit. "Listen, I'm a bad explainer, just tell your parents I said it's time, they'll understand." He says, nervous and awkward. "Time? Time for what?" I ask, double confused as shit. "Just tell her Remus, please!" he begs. "Gavin!" I shout after him as he turns down his street. "Please, Remus!" "Fine. But I want an explanation!" I yelled as he turned the corner. "Jesus Christ Gav," I think to myself, walking back to my house. I didn't know how much I'd be saying that in the very near future…

 _Weeeeeell… It's decent. Not awful, I don't think. Kinda a lame ending, I dunno._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, here we go, next chapter! Happy pride month everyone! (As you can see, I put this off for a very long time as it is currently July.)_

I was not going to tell my parents. Nope, not on the agenda. Nothing that Gavin had said made any sense to me, and you can't exactly go up to your mom and say "Hey! I got attacked by an empanada (or whatever the hell it was) at lunch today! How's work?" No, she'd think you were crazy. I decided that we could just forget about that particular incident for the summer, they didn't need to know, and Gavin wouldn't tell, right?

Wrong. Too be fair, he thought I had listened to him. He really should've expected less from me.

It was breakfast when we heard the knock. My dad got the door. "Hello, can I help you?" My dad asked the mystery knocker. "Hi Mr. Powers, I'm Gavin, Remus' friend." I looked up. "Hey Gav!" I said. My mom, who'd met Gavin before, invited him in. "How is everything, Gavin? Having a good summer?" She asked him. "Very good, ma'am, but I actually came here for more than social matters." He stated. "Oh?" Says my dad, cocking an eyebrow. "Yes, sir, I came to see if the two of you needed directions to Camp Half Blood, I'm not sure if Remus' parent told one of you, but he hasn't been there all summer." Gavin asked them. "Um Gav? They are my parents, and What's Camp Half Blood?" I asked. "More Important, Remus, is why Gavin is saying you should be there. Did something happen?" My dad asks. "I got attacked by an, um, ele- no, an em- no, god, what's it called?" I stuttered out my response. "An echidna, but don't say the name." My mom says. "How'd you know that?" I asked her, surprised. "Remus, was this the first time?" My dad asks. "Well, being full on attacked by some freak of nature, yeah. But like, with weird shit happening? Hell no." I said. Mom and Dad looked at each other. "Remus, we have to go." Dad said, grabbing his keys. "What? No! Dad, c'mon, just tell me what's going on!" I said, confused at what the fuck was happening. "And we will, Remus, we will. We just need to get you to camp, then everything will be explained." Mom said, pushing me out the door.

Mom, Dad, and Gavin said nothing on the car ride, and silenced my questions with "Not now, Remus," or "You'll see." When we got to New York, I lost it. "New York? What the fuck are we doing in New York? Mom, what the hell is going on? Where are we going?" I screamed. Gavin turned to me. "Camp half-blood, it's a place for people like you- demigods." He replied. "Demigods." I said. "Yep." My dad spoke up from the passenger seat. "Half human, half god or goddess." I looked at him like he had six heads. "Mr. Powers, we shouldn't be telling him this. The more he knows, the stronger his scent is- and it's already strong enough." Gavin said, worried. "Hey guys," I said, looking out the window. "As bad as I smell, I think we have a bigger problem." We did, because behind us, was a massive lion, running towards us at full speed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, so not like I usually am Mr. Update (yes, I know that was stupid), but I'm going away for about three weeks, so don't expect much from me for a while. Anyway, on with the story!_

Gavin paled. "What the fuck is that thing doing here?" I asked him, about to lose it. "That," My dad replied, surprisingly calm for being chased by a fucking huge ass lion, "is a Chimera. Nasty little bastards, they are."

"A chimera." I repeated. "Yep." He said. _'Well this is fuckin' fantastic.'_ I thought. "Remus," My mom said, turning around. "Here. This is from your mother." She handed me a box. "Mom, I know it's from you, you just gave it to me." I told her, slightly confused. "No, your birth mother. She's a goddess." Mary Powers, who apparently is not my biological mother, said.

I opened the box. Inside was a compas. "A compas? Cool, I guess, but damn, couldn't she have left a note or something? This mystery lady god?" I said, examining the compas. "I don't know Remus, she just told us to give it to you when we found you on our doorstep." Mary Powers, who apparently is not my biological mother that I never knew existed for almost 13 years and gave me some freakin' mystery compas, replied. I was about to respond, when the chinawhatever lion jumped in front of the car, causing us to crash into it, head-on.

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled, squirming out of the seatbelt to look at them. I rubbed my necklace, a nervous tick of mine. "Mom? Dad?" I shook dad's shoulder, trying to get his attention. To my surprise, when I pulled my hand up, it was sticky and red. "Dad? Dad! DAD! Dad, wake up!" I yelled. He didn't move. I turned to my mom. "Mom, wake up! Mom!" She was in the same condition. "Remus, stop," Gavin said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "They're gone." I felt a cold feeling run through my body. My brain went numb. "-and Chiron'll explain this to you, way better than I can. C'mon, Remus, before that damn Chimera comes back." I let Gavin pull me out of the car. I was still kinda weirded out by his goat legs, but I was in too much shock to express my confusion.

We heard a loud roar and looked behind us to see the Chimera, coming at us at full speed. And that, my dear friends


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow, it's certainly been awhile! I was out of town for the last month, so I couldn't update, but I'm back now, so here we go!_

"RUN, FUCKING RUN!" Gavin screamed, pulling me behind him as he ran away from the big ass bye-bye lion of death. Although I was still numb from losing my parents and being in a car crash, I ran faster than I had ever run in my life, and that's saying something, because I'm pretty freaking fast. Infact, I was so concentrated on running, that I ran into a tree, which totally helped my probable concussion that I had sustained from the crash. When I hit the tree, the world went black, then red, then green, yellow, and then a blinding white.

I groaned and started to sit up. Unfortunately, The chimney-scary-lion had gotten closer. Actually, I was right up in our faces. "AHH!" Gavin screamed, hitting the thing with a fallen branch. "Come on!" he said, pulling me behind a bush.

I felt the necklace I was wearing grow warm, and I felt a sudden urge to twist the knob at the end of the compass. To my surprise, It turned into a short, bronze sword. "Whoa." I whispered, my eyes widening in surprise. The lion roared, and pounced on us. Gavin was thrown back, and hit a tree. "GAVIN, YOU GOOD BRO?" I yelled, dodging the lion's claws. He groaned, and crawled over. The lion noticed Gavin, and turned to eat him, leaving me a moment to escape. I'm not sure what came over me, but in the span of about two seconds, I managed to roll under the lion, and stab it through the heart. I pulled out my sword, letting the lion fall to the ground. It reached out a claw to swat me, and I fell to the ground.

The last thing I saw was Gavin running over, and the lion turning into glitter, vanishing.

 _Sorry it's so short..._


End file.
